A New Era
by Ex-Soldier-Link
Summary: In this story Link from the Legend of Zelda finds himself in the FFVII world, he meets Aeris Gainsborough who he falls in lvoe with but he begins to have dreams, what or who exactly is causing them? Read and find out..


A NEW ERA  
  
(Disclaimer: NONE of these characters belong to me, they belong to Squaresoft and Nintendo, so don't sue me! And some of the parts were taken from Cowboy Bebop and Kingdom Hearts)  
  
Link was sitting on a hill in Hyrule field staring out over the kingdom, "Wow, it's beautiful..."He stood up staring at the clear blue sky above. "Everything is so different without Ganondorf..." Link stood silently for a few moments as he stared at the passing clouds, everything seemed fine until he saw the sky growing dark he gaped at the sight. "What the!!!" A red and black orb formed in the sky, it was a vortex, "Oh no!" The ground below Link began to rip from the surface as the vortex sucked them in. "Whats happening?!?!?!?" Link suddenly felt his feet shift, he dug his feet into the ground clenching his teeth. "Errr..." his tunic was whipping violently in the strong winds that engulfed him. "What is this?!?!?!"He felt his body give a slight jerk as he saw he was being lifted from the surface. "Nooo!" As he began to be pulled toward the swirling portal he grabbed on to a tree limb clinging to it with his life, but it was no use the vortex and lured him into the sky as he saw the ground beginning to get farther and farther, "Nooooo!!!!!!" Link shouted as he tried to fight the winds but not to suffice, the vortex had engulfed him in total darkness, Link felt himself floating in total nothingness, small sparkles hovered around Link's motionless body, his eyes slowly opened as he looked around, "Where......am........I?" his voice seemed to echo around the endless void,Suddenly Link felt himself being enshrouded in water, his eye became a dull sapphire blue as his hair floated around him, his tunic tossed in the gentle current. "What's happening to me.....?" his voice seemed to echo around him, he saw a light at the waters surface, he felt himself being pulled toward the light, as soon as he reached it everything went white, he was standing on a stained glass platform a series of stained glass stairs were set before him, "Huh..." Link began to walk toward the stairs staring around at everything in this new world He reached the staircase as he carefully placed a foot on the first step, he took a deep breath and began to walk up the staircase, his walk soon turned into a run, he kept on running not knowing where it would take him, then at the end he reached a doorway, he carefully placed his hand on the handle breathing slowly as he pulled the door back a white light enshrouded him and he felt himself once again floating through water, his eyes closed as everything around him vanished...  
  
A young girl clad in pink was walking down the dark street in Midgar, on one of her arms a basket full of roses dangled. "I don't really trust these slums at night.....huh?" something caught the girl's eye, it was an elvin man out cold laying on the damp ground of the Sector 6 slums, "A man!" the girl ran over to the man's side kneeling beside him an studying him over to locate any signs of injury. "Oh good....He's just passed out." She paused and stared at the man's face. "He sort of reminds me of....him...he's very handsome....very."The girl shook her head. "Oh I can't start falling for a guy I haven't even met, well..I better help him." The girl seized the mans arm and put it around her neck as she lifted him up by his waist, she began to walk through the slums toward her house, she struggled to stay up under the mans weight and was able to sustain herself, the rain trickled down her long brown bangs and slid down her face, Finally, the girl reached her house as she placed a hand on the doorknob slowly turning it and peering into the dim house. she walked upstairs with the man as she entered another room, "Oh great...I have to get him out of those wet clothes." She thought to herself but she had no choice, she removed his tunic and everything else except his boxers, she then placed the man on the bed as she pulled away she smiled staring at the handsome face of this elfin man, so much did he remind her of her first love Zack. "I wonder...where he came from?"she briefly gazed at the sleeping man but turned on her heel and walked out of the room peering over her shoulder once more before she walked downstairs.  
  
Link was in a strange realm, it was a crystal city surrounded by glistening water, in the middle of the water stood a small gazebo type structure, small pillars lead to it, Link saw a girl on her knees her hands tightly clenched together as she looked up into the sky she seemed to be in prayer, Link then spotted a group of people watching in horror, one was a man with blonde hair he seemed to be gaping at something, Link drew his attention back to the girl and behind her stood a man with a long sword held over his head high aiming for her back. "NOOOO!" Link heard himself scream as he began to run, but he just remained frozen on the spot he stood. "Watch out!!" Link called but the girl didn't hear him and the man in black thrusted the sword through the woman's heart.  
  
"Noooo!"Link shouted as he bolted upright a cold sweat running down his face, the young woman heard this as she ran up the stairs and bolted into the room. "What's wrong?! Your awake...."Link looked up at the girl his eyes widening in terror, "Your....your...." He choked as he pointed his finger at Aeris. "I'm what?" Link gaped soundlessly at her as he stared at her in bewilderment. "You...you...you....were stabbed......by a man in black!!!!" Aeris was puzzled, what was this guy talking about? "What man in black?" Link stared but was able to calm himself as he shook his head wearily, "Nothing...no one.....it was only a dream."Aeris smiled at the man as she took a seat next to him on the bed. "I'm glad your awake." Link was stunned at this beauty, he couldn't help stare at her seraphic face, her emerald eyes were her most brilliant feature aside of her chestnut brown hair which hung at her back in a braid tied with a red ribbon. "Um...yeah.." He stupidly choked as he continue to gaze at this woman. "Were...you the one....who helped me?"Aeris nodded and smiled, this guy even looked cuter up close, his sapphire eyes, his unruly soft blonde hair."Yes...I was the one who found you, Oh! By the way, I'm Aeris Gainsborough, call me Aeris or Aerith whichever your prefer." Link smiled and looked at her, "I think I like Aeris." She blushed the way he spoke made her feel strange inside it made her stomach lurch. "So....whats your name?" She asked timidly. "I'm Link."he answered as if he was expecting her to ask that. "A very interesting name, Link."He chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair. "My mom must have been half drunk when she named me." Aeris laughed not only was this guy handsome he was funny as well."Hey....where are my clothes?" Aeris blushed and pointed at the wall. "Your tunic's hanging up." Link glanced in the direction of her finger and saw his tunic hung on the wall. "Oh...there it is." She giggled and hoisted herself up form the bed as she locked her hands behind her back bending down until she was eye level with Link, "Your an elf right?" he laughed a bit and scratched his head. "Not exactly, I'm a Hylian, which is related to an elf, elves are shorter and not a human size like me, and they're not that intelligent as us Hylians are." Aeris paused for a moment and then began to speak again. "Um..do you have any Hylian friends?" Link nodded a small smile on his face. "Yeah...lots of them." She smiled and looked at Link again. "So...who are they?" He chuckled softly and began to say names. "Well, there's Zelda, Saria, Malon, Mido, Darunia, Ruto, Impa, Naboruu, Rauru, and many many others." Aeris's heart beat a little fast, "Uh...is Zelda, a special friend?" Link shook his head in a negative motion which relieved Aeris. "Zelda, yes she's special but I'm not romantically involved with her."Aeris sighed relieved to hear she still had a chance with him. "Well....I'll let you get dressed now Link.." Aeris smiled as she gazed at Link, "Uh yeah....ok." She smiled and walked into the hallway, Link was left in a daze all he could think about was Aeris, her eyes were very vivid in his mind, how could you forget brilliant eyes like that, they seemed to twinkle every time she spoke to him, he just shook his head and was back in reality as he pulled his tunic on giving Aeris one more thought and walking into the hallway, he tramped down the staircase reaching the living room, Aeris was on the couch reading a book flipping the pages every now and then, she heard approaching footsteps as she looked behind her to see Link making his way over to her side."Well uh, thanks again Aeris." She nodded a bit shyly and turned a slight pink as she carefully scanned his body realizing what she was doing she turned around quickly resuming her story, Link sat next to her on the couch as she carefully placed her book back on the coffee table. "What were you reading?" Link asked with interest as he glanced at the book perced atop the small table, Aeris smiled. "I was reading a story about two lovers, you see one was of noble birth and the other a working man in the village, they fall in love with each other..but things don't work out because they're from two different worlds." Link paused as he thought silently to himself, "Two different worlds...should I really tell her, I'm from 1100?" Link's thought was interupted by Aeris, she was waving her hand in front of his eyes, "You there?" He sat upright a little surprised. "Uh yeah, I just...zoned out.." She giggled and got up from the couch smiling at Link, "I'll be in my garden." and with that she exited the house.  
  
Many months have passed since Link first came to Aeris and the two of them seemed to have gotten closer, they spent all their time in the garden and they enjoyed each other's company very much, they were sitting by the stream in the shade of a tree talking, Link was finally going to tell Aeris where he came from and how. "Aeris..." she looked at him with a twinkle in her eye, "Yes Link?" He paused and hesitated with his words, "You see......I'm not exactly all Hylian....." She fell silent wondering what Link was trying to say to her. "Truth be told I'm actually half---" Link was suddenly interupted by a gun shot. "What the?!" He yelled looking in the direction of the sound, "What was that?" Link could finally see it, it was an entire army of Shinra and the one who fired the gun was Tseng, leader of the Turks. "Tseng!" Aeris called hiding behind Link with terror in her eyes, Tseng looked right at her and a dark smirk appeared on his face, "Ah yes, here's the one we came for." Link stepped up drawing his sword, "You won't harm her while I'm around." Tseng laughed at Link's foolishness, "Best be wise to not get into Shinra's affairs." Link clenched his teeth tightly, "I won't let you harm her, Bring it on Shinra!!!"Tseng laughed. "Fine with me.." A squad of Shinra soldiers charged at Link firing their weapons, Link held up the Mastersword forming a white dome around him and Aeris. "What the?!" Tseng yelled dumbfounded by Link's powers, Reno walked up behind Tseng, "That sword he's holding...is the legendary Mastersword.." Tseng gaped unable to understand how the Hero of Time could have arisen,. "But...the Hero of time.....died over 2,000 Years ago!"Reno just walked off with his hands in pockets snickering."HAA!" Link performed a jump slash on one of the guards, Aeris stood there surprised at Link's unimaginable abilities, Link dashed at a group of guards swinging his sword in a horizontal pattern, the sword cut through the guards cleanly their blood splattering all over the ground, their faint screams heard, Tseng took a step back gaping at Link, he knew he would be next, Link's eyes suddenly began to glow green as Aeris watched the horrific sight, she saw Link's eyes glow bright green, it was frightening. "What's happening to him?!" She said taking a few steps back. "Suddenly Link's eyes became bright as he extended his arm unleashing a wave of pure mako, it wiped out everyone...and everything in it's path of destruction, Reno Managed to survive he crept up on Link, "Link watch out!!!!" But before Link could even turn around Reno had used his rod and injected concentrated Mako into Link, "AHHHHH!!!" Link screamed as his eyes went dull green then blue, "LINK!!!" He fell to the ground on his face motionless, his eyes still wide, Reno chuckled as it became a laugh and he fell down dead, Aeris rushed over to Link's side brushing away his blonde bangs that covered his face. "Link..." She said in almos a whisper. "Please don't die...." she felt the tears building behind her eyes, the thought of the one she cared for, even loved was gone, she took his head in her arms and cradled him as if he was merely sleeping. "Link please....don't leave me..." She sat there moments hugging Link and crying into his chest, she didn't know what she was going to do, suddenly, she felt a jerk, "What..." Link reached up and gently grabbed her wrist. "I won't leave you...I promise.."He muttered weakily looking into Aeris's face, "Oh Link...." Aeris lay on the ground next to him taking him into her embrace whispering something into his ear. "Link....I love you....." He smiled and answered back. "And I love you Aeris." Aeris smiled and wrapped her arms around te fallen hero lowering her head toward him, he bent up titlting his head at an angle and met her soft lips, they kissed there gently happy to be in one another's arms, rain began to fall as Link and Aeris rose up from the ground. "Lets go Aeris."Aeris....I need to tell you something..." Aeris looked at Link she gazed deeply into his sapphire eyes longingly. "I'm not full Hylian...." Aeris paused, "What do you mean?" Link was hesitant to answer but he managed the courage. "I'am Half Cetra.....and I hail from the 1100's..." Aeris's eyes bolted wide, was he really a Cetra and did he really come from that period in time? "I know it's a shock......but it's the truth." Aeris not knowing what to say threw her arms around him and whispered in his ear. "Just think, you're the last Male Cetra and I the last Female." Link's eyes widened he understood what she was trying to say."Maybe.....we can marry.......and start a new generation of Cetra children do you follow me?" Link nodded slowly as he walked toward the house still awestruck, he paused right before entering, "Aeris...I have another thing I'd wish to ask you..." She walkd up to Link "Yes what is it?" Link turned to her his eyes staring into her, "I've been wanting to ask you this for the longest time..." She didn't know what he was saying so she slowly nodded, "Alright what is it?" Link reachd inside his tunic pulling out a small box, he flicked it open revealing a ring with an emerald engraved into it, "Will you marry me?" Aeris didn't know what to say, she gaped at the ring and looked at Link, "Please?" to his surprise Aeris threw her arms around him shouting, "YES YES YES!" Repeatedly jumping up and down, Link smiled as the two of them kissed once more, the futur was looking bright for him.  
  
It was nearly midnight as Link and Aeris were still up laying on the couch together, Aeris's head rested on Link's bare chest as he gently ran his hand down her bare back underneath the tight shirt she wore to bed, she also wore a pair of plaid pajama pants. Link sat up as Aeris slid off him sitting on the couch. "I'm going to go to bed alright Aer?" She nodded as she watched him go upstairs dissapearing into the shadows of the second floor, She rose up from the couch and followed Link, She walked past his door peering at it slowly and she went inside her room slipping under her blankets, she felt alone there in the dark the rain outside trickled down the window soothing her to sleep, but still it wasn't enough, "Two different worlds...." She thought thinking back to Link's confession, Aeris sat up in bed throwing the covers aside and walking to Link's door, she skulked inside the room and saw Link asleep on the bed, she strode over to Link's bed and crawled under the blankets with him snuggling under his arm. "I want you to stay in my world Link......." She closely slept next to Link her stomach right on his and she fell asleep in the Hylian's arms.  
  
The next morning arrived quickly as Link's eyes fluttered open and to his surprise he saw Aeris lying right next to him, he smiled running his fingers through her hair. "Wake up my Cetra angel." Her eyes slowly opened as she saw it was Link talking to her. "Link....I'm sorry, I needed to be near you."He nodded I understand, hey listen I need a shower alright, so I'll meet you downstairs."She nodded watching Link exit the room, Link started his shower up he removed his clothing and climbed in he then heard Aeris speaking to him. "Um, Link..." His eyes went wide, she was right outside the shower stall. "Uh, yeah?" He opened the curtains and saw Aeris was in a towel which was wrapped around her body. "Uhhh....." Link's face was flushed red, "I was thinking, do you think you'd mind if I....uh...joined you?" He nodded slowly in bewilderment. "Um...I dunno if this is such a great idea...."Aeris frowned, "Please, I don't bite."Link unable to say more just nodded slowly he turned red as he saw Aeris remove her towel revealing what was under it, and underneath was absolutely nothing, she climbed in the shower with Link as she rested her head on his chest and placing her hands on his shoulder. "This feels wonderful..." Aeris muttered as Link stood in embarassment watching her he could feel her breasts upon his own chest his face must have been as red as a cherry bcause it felt like steam came from his ears, but he finally started to like the feeling and he took her in his arms as the two lovers began to passionately kiss one another, Link was backed into the wall by Aeris as she began to lose her control and kiss Link with intensity, he welcomed her and they stayed like that for a glorious hour.  
  
When they bother were dressed they headed outside into the slums, Link was still extremely embarassed but Aeris didn't seem to mind at all, they entered Sector 6 glancing around at the dark and glum streets, "Hey Aeris....how about me and you get out of Midgar?" She stopped ad looked at Link. "I'd like that...." He nodded and folded his arms behind his head, the two of them kept walking and didn't notice where they were, they looked up and found themeselves in the uninhabited slums, "Oh no..."They heard footsteps from behind, Link whirled around but nothing was there, "Must be...hearing things..." He continued to walk beside Aeris and there the sound was again. "Again?!" Aeris and Link turned around peering around at the desolate slums, Link saw something moving in the shadows. "What the..." He moved closer to the sound Aeris followed him closely with her staff at hand. "I'll take a look.." she said but Link extended his arm and told her to stay back, he crept closer to the darkened alley grasping his sword tightly, suddenly something bolted out of the alley as Aeris screamed in horror the thing that pounce upon Link was a dead man, it was reanimated, it's corpse covered in blood and it's face looked at if it had been ripped right off, Aeris ran over to aid Link, it looked up at her and it had Link's blood driping from it's jaws it breathed loudly making it's way over to Aeris as Link weakily limped over to her, but he didn't make it and collasped ont he spot, Aeris took a swift swing with her staff as the zombie fell to the ground, then more moans were heard and out of the alley and from every shadow more zombies came from, "Link we have to get out of here!" Aeris yelled trying to shake Link as he lay on the ground out cold. "Please!" Aeris glanced around nervously the corpses were coming closer, so Aeris lifted Link by his arm and waist and fled the slums clinging to him tightly, Aeris could here the faint moans behind her but she ignored it and moved on, finally she had reached the Sector 7 Slums, Aeris stood stunned her face flushed white as she looked around to find everyone in the Sector 7 Slums was dead on the ground in pools of blood, "Oh my god..."Link got up and looked around also clutching one of his arms from the injury he had gotten from the dead man, "What the hell happened?" He asked as he looked around the slums, "I don't know...." Link couldn't believe how many people were dead, they were massacred!"I hope Avalanche survived...."she thought the herself walking by Link's side, "Link you're hurt, lean on me." He shook his head. "No....no....I can make it....right now let's worry about the others..."Aeris just shook her head as they both entered the Bar, no one was there, "Let's just the hideout." Link remembered seeing it once before he followed Aeris as she press a hidden button on the game machine and to their relief all of Avalanche was safely down there.  
  
"Aeris!" Tifa shouted running over to her and bringing her into a tight hug, "I'm so glad you're ok! I thought you were dead like all the others." Link watched the two silently. "I guess....I get no welcome.." He chuckled to himself still weak from his injuries. "Link!" Tifa ran over to him bringing him also into a hug. "I'm glad you're alright!" she pulled away from him and whispered something to him. "So, uh...you been taking care of Aeris right?" Link nodded. "Yes I have." Tifa smiled and gave him a thumbs up and walked over to Cloud who was sitting on the couch, Tifa rested her head on Cloud's shoulder and smiled, Cloud gladly welcomed her and brought his arm around her. "Well...." Vincent said in his lifeless voice as he stepped forth from his shadowed corner. "Glad you're alright.." and with that he just walked past Link and Aeris leaning against the corner of the room. The hours passed slowly as Avalanche discussed who the person behind the mysterious killings could of been upstairs in the bar."I'm gonna betcha it wuz dem damn shinra!" Barret shouted slamming his massive fist on the table, Yuffie interupted him, "Maybe, or it could of been a random shooting." Cloud shook his head. "No, it was no shoot out, it was definetly a sword that made those injuries to those people." Yuffie just nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right." RedXIII pawed his way over to the group his eyes giving a faint flicker, "Maybe....it could have been some of Sephiroth's lacky's that still lived after the defeat of Sephiroth." everyone went silent looking over to Aeris who had frozen in fear. "You said the name, dumbass!" Tifa snapped at RedXIII, "You know Aeris can't stand that name!"Link took Aeris in his arm's "Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you." Aeris calmed down a bit and rested in Link's arms, Tifa smiled and whispered to Yuffie. "They're so cute aren't they? I wonder if they're going to get married," Yuffie smirked and answered. "Maybe, Aeris needs someone to be there for her." but before Yuffie could add to that the bar door opened as a man covered in blood stumbled in, his eyes were wide in horror as he managed to say, "The....dark.....one....has....risen...." And as soon as those words came from his mouth, his eyes rolled into his head and he lay on the ground dead. "Oh my god!!" Tifa said running over to the man, "He's dead!!"Aeris turned to Link seeking comfort in his strong arms. "I'm so tired of the innocent lives lost!" Aeris began to cry into Link's tunic, he gave her back a gentle rub resting his chin on her head, "I'am too Aeris, and that's why I've sworn to protect whoever I can, including you.." Aeris felt safe with Link, he was all she needed, nothing else mattered to her. "Thank you Link.." Tifa rose up on to her feet shaking her head wearily, "Well, he's dead alright, no use in worrying about it, let's get some sleep alright?" They all nodded wearily and made their ways back into the hideout laying down in various spots, Cloud and Tifa slept together on the couch and Link and Aeris were asleep in a corner, Link had another dream that night.  
  
It was the man with silver hair in black again, Link was in a cathedral in the light of a circular stained glass window, The man with silver hair grabbed Link by the throat choking on the wound Link had given him, he then tossed Link through the stained glass window, Link fell and everything went black as he heard Aeris's faint screams.  
  
Link bolted up in bed sweating, "Not another dream....'' Link looked around and Aeris wasn't next to him."What!" He looked around the room nervously searching for her, then a voice entered his conscience, "Link....come to the old cathedral atop the hill......I'll be waiting for you there...that is.....if you'd like to see Aeris alive..." Link's eyes widened as the voice faded, they had taken Aeris. "Aeris!!!" he bolted upstairs into the bar running out into the faint light of day, he kept running until the old cathedral came into view, "She's in there!!" He ran up the ancient steps stopping at the door, he pulled it opened and darted inside. "Give me Aeris!!!" Link heard a dark laugh, he could see the faint figure of a man emerging frmo the shadows in the faint light of a tall stained glass window. "I see, so you came.." He said in an icy and low voice that ran chills down Link's spin, he could see two hooded figures coming at the mans side with Aeris tightly in their grasp. "I understand, you have feelings for this girl.." The man said smirking darkly at Link, Link remained silent, "If you wish have her back......hand over the mastersword..." Link grasped it tightly, "First, who are you?!" The man chuckled, "I'am Sephiroth......" Link's eyes widened in terror, "But...it can't be, Avalanche destroyed you!" Sephiroth laughed. "Yes! but mother nourished me to health and I was able to rise again!" Aeris tried to yell to Link through the mans hand but couldn't only muffled sounds could be heard. "Give me the sword boy..." Sephiroth demanded extending his hand, Link pretended to approach Sephiroth as if he was giving in but to his surprise Link slashed at his servant and grabbed Aeris by the wrist fleeing for the stairs, "Oh Link!" Link smiled, "I told you I'd be hear for you!" Sephiroth began to run after Link, "That was a stupid move boy!!!" Link finally reached the top of the stair case, he was in front of the same stained glass window from his dream."No..." Aeris's looked at Link with slight confusion until her attention was drawn the Sephiroth who was runnig at Link with his sword drawn, Link whirled around in front of Aeris blocking the slash with his mastersword, Sephiroth and him had begun a duel, the clashes of their swords could be heard bouncing from every wall of the cathedral, Aeris stayed back and watched them in terror, she was worried Link would be hurt or even killed. "Link! Please be careful!" Sephiroth and Link locked sword the two of them glaring into each other's eyes coldly, "You'll wish you had given me that sword boy...." Link pushed off Sephiroth's blade, "The name's Link!" Sephiroth took another dash at Link swinging his sword at him, It ripped some of Link's tunic, "Agh!" Link stumbled back, Sephiroth stood above him pointing his sword blade at Link's throat and Link's was to Sephiroth's heart, the two of them locked eyes than with a swift thrust Link penetrated Link's skin quick enough to roll out of the way of Sephiroth's blade, with painful gasps Sephiroth made his way oevr to Link grabbing him by the throat. "Die.." He muttered weakily a grin on his face, and with that Sephiroth tossed Link through the window the glass shattering into thousands of pieces, "LINK!!!!!" Aeris screamed watching him fall down extending her arm as if trying to grab him. "Goodbye.....my dear Aeris..." memories of Aeris ran through his head, all the times they shared passed through his mind at the minute of his death, in his eyes there could be seen sparkling tears coming down his cheeks, the pieces of glass glinting in the sun's light, Link finally hit the ground hearing the last of Aeris's faint screams his body gave a bounce and he lay on the ground covered in blood, his eyes closed and streams of blood runnning down his temple, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
Aeris stood over a grave, it was where her dear Link now rested, "Oh Link....I miss you so much....we never...even had a chance.....to marry like.....you said....." Aeris slid down to her knees a bouqet of white roses in one of her hands, she carefully placed the flowers on the gravestone tears rolling down her cheek, "I'll miss you my dear Link....." She looked at the grave briefly and stared into the sky, "Please....don't forget me..." In her mind she saw a transparent image of Link in the sky, "I will see you one day....this I promise you...." 


End file.
